Hi, I'm Your New Shinigami
by antiassasinguy
Summary: When you die, this is what you see: a blonde teenager with a scythe and black robes. Ignore the ravenhaired woman trying to feel him up as you ascend the stairs. Sorta kinda NarutoHarem.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto's other works. HELP ME REACH 100 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAP!

Summary: When you die, this is what you see: a blonde teenager with a scythe and black robes. Ignore the woman trying to feel him up as you ascend the stairs. Sorta kinda NarutoHarem.

**Chapter One: A Full Time Job**

Looking over the mortal plane, a black-robed figure sighed, resting on a cloud in the heavens above. He was sitting on a cloud, watching the populace of the world ascend (or descend) into the next phase of their immortality; a return to the Kingdom. Turning left, he saw hordes of other beings in black robes, only, in coparison to him, they were mere shrouds of black, rather than possessing a humanoid form. He sighed; things were pretty quiet around here, he had to admit.

Even when one was Death himself.

His face was nothing but a white skull, hooded by the black ensemble that he wore, along with a scythe (a wooden staff one, since the metal one had somehow impaled Gabriel). There were no flesh on his bones, nor were there any distinct features other than the fact that his face (skull) was positively negative in expression.

An impressive feat, one had to consider, when you had to take into consideration that it was almost _impossible _for a face to move a all without any flesh or muscle. He flexed his arms, as if stretching, eyeing all the shrouds that rose from the Earth that was below him.

Rookies. The lot of 'em. Make his job easier _indeed_. Where were the good old days where he would terrify the immortal soul and drag them, kicking and screaming to the next world.

And then, cue the calming down once they reached the Gates of Heaven, and good' ol' Mikhail checking the record book to see if they were naughty nice, or such. Death smiled to himself: good' ol' Mikhail, twenty million years on the job, and still going strong. He remembered when they first met, and the bickering over the souls of animals being brought up.

He loved it when he brought that T-Rex up. _Loved it._

And now, his job was being taken over by the Soul Transportation System.

_More effective_, God had said, and much more tax-friendly.

Did he mention that there were taxes in the Afterlife too?

Damn lawyers. Damn them all. He wished that the STS would just quit. Six months into the program, and he _still_ couldn't get used to it. He just couldn't. Tax-friendly? Was the Almighty mad or _what_? He was _God_. But _no_, God had replied that the system was just wonderful, and that it should help all the Angels make ends meet much better than they did all those millennia ago, using their powers and just lazing around as if there was no tomorrow.

Angels or no, these creatures were pretty gosh darn _lazy _when need be, no exaggeration.

Now, with the tax, the Angels would be much more… _efficient_, rather than just laxing around the Garden of Eden or playing Playstation all day long. And then, came night, they slept for seven hours. Not that there ever _was_ much a difference between Earth's timezone and Heaven's.

12 hours of night and 12 hours of day. _Constantly_.

And they had spring; summer,; autumn and winter too. 3 months each.

Hell, however, was an all-night long forecast of pure pain.

Death chuckled to himself, distinctly remembering dragging a rather small and fat old man before Judge, the person who read out the rights and such for the soul (sins, blessings, good deeds, etc.), in front of Mikhail and when he was sentenced to Hell for all eternity because his soul was too dirty and evil.

The guy, Gato, grabbed his scythe, and _threatened _them to send him back to Earth.

Cue the red button, and _voila_! Trap door.

That Gato provided good entertainment on the Weekends too. Good comedy, seeing his soul be tormented by The Song. He never got tired of watching a fat and ugly short guy get totally nailed down by The Song. And the best part was that it was for all eternity. That meant his Saturday was set.

His chuckle died, and Death turned his attention back down to Earth, rubbing his white temples. Looking to the Gates (which were several levels above him), Death wondered if he could take a vacation from this… transitional phase in the hierarchy of Soul Crossing-Over.

Hell, he could take one now, and the Almighty wouldn't have minded, after all, he _did _have millennia upon millennia of service under the Great Almighty… so he would not mind, would he? He _was _Death, after all.

But could he get _used _to this new system? After all, he had been on the job for so long, _and_ he did enjoy the struggles of the wicked ones pleading not to be sent to their judgme-

"DATTEBAYO!"

Well, it looked like things weren't so boring now, after all.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sunlight-yellow-haired teenager Uzumaki Naruto was puzzled. Scratching his blonde head, he spied his surroundings: this was very _different_. Very, very different. He had just been minding his own business, when a whole crate of friggin' ramen, out of _nowhere_, just fell upon his head. The surroundings were different, too. They were strange.

Where the world was a bright afternoon in color before, it was now black, white, with shades of grey. This was indeed, a very strange occurrence. And then, he looked downwards. Odd.

He was resting on the ground. With his skull cracked open. And he was swirly-eyed.

Now, how could he be in two places at once? And then, he smacked his head: Kage Bunshin!

But… why were there nine sets of chains pinning him to the ground; 4 for his anklets, 4 more for his wrists… and 1 more around his neck, effectively rendering him useless. He couldn't move more than 2 fet away from his current spot if he tried. He tried anyway.

No success. The chains didn't allow any movement for him. None at all. He glared at them. Stupid chains.

"Oh, so we finally got a DB, huh?" came a cheerful and deep and manlt voice.

Naruto turned around… and his jaw _dropped_.

It was a _skeleton_. A freakin' six foot _skeleton_. Floating in mid-air. Floating in mid-air, in a black cloak. And a _scythe_.

Naruto screamed. And the figure knocked Naruto's mouth with his scythe's staff, effectively shutting the boy up.

"Please don't scream. As much as I _love _hearing the shrieks of terror that the wicked cry out when I drag them towards their judgment, I have to say that if _you_ scream, I would get pretty annoyed." He said. Naruto nodded dumbly.

"Y-You're a s-s…" Naruto lifted a finger, pointing at him, trembling all the while. No response from the skeleton.

"Yes, comment on my _looks_ why don't you? All the other Angels point that out too." He shot at Naruto, who was still struck speechless, "But who could _honestly_ say that they have the 4th highest paying job in Eternity? And only a 17.5 percent tax cut." Naruto couldn't get a _thing _this skeleton was saying., "So… what happened here?"

Naruto had earned some backbone in the conversation, hearing the casual tone of voice from the… _creature_, "I got hit by a ramen crate." And then, the skeleton did something that Uzumaki Naruto thought he would never ever see… ever.

The skeleton threw his head back, fell from mid-air, and rolled along the dirt of the ground, laughing, dropping his scythe in the process of doing so. If not because the creature before him was so plain _petrifying_, he would glare.

He glared anyway.

"Oi, it's not funny!" Naruto glared at the figure, who was now on all fours, banging his skeletal fist on the ground.

"B-But… _you_! And… a _RAMEN CRATE_! AHAHA…! HEEHEE!" he howled with laughter again, slamming his fists on the ground, fighting back tears (surprisingly, the thing _had _tears), "Wait 'till I tell the guys about _this_ little story!"

Naruto glared at the black-clad skeleton some more. Honestly, him being hit by a huge ramen crate wasn't _that_ funny.

He fought back a giggle. _Okay_; so it was a _little _bit funny. After all… it was _ramen _that caused the damage, didn't it?

"Hehe… sorry kid…" the skeleton wiped tears away from his eyes, "I needed that, really cheered me up." He looked to the other Naruto (the one on the ground, unconscious or something, rather), "Could you believe it? Death by ramen."

"Hey, it's not that funny, Skeleton! I'd like to see you laughing when a whole crate of ramen ki-" he stopped.

A blink came. He looked to the figure upon the ground, clad in orange and black. He looked to the skeleton with the scythe, standing over the figure (he noted, as well, that the area around a radius of about one foot within the skeleton was in color, and not in black and white… and that he was still shaking slightly from the laughter). It hit him.

Tears welled up at the corner of his eyes, as the teenager looked back and forth between the two adjacent figures.

"I'M DEAD!" but before he could go any further, the skeleton had shoved the end of his scythe into Naruto's mouth.

"No you're not. You're _almost _dead." The figure corrected; a grin upon his white skull. "You can't die now… you're a DB, and you know what that means, Uzumaki Naruto?" the teenager shook his head, tears still at the corners of his eyes, "You're _Demon Bound_. As in, you have Kyuubi inside you, right?" a nod. "That means… Kyuubi will take your body over and you switch places with you inside the seal." He paused, adding, "And probably wipe out the village."

Uh-oh. That wasn't good. Not good at all.

"WHAT?! THE DEMON'S GOING TO _WHAT_?!" Naruto screamed, trying desperately to get out of his chains. "I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN, DATTEBAYO! I HAVE TO STOP IT, DATTEBAYO! THE KYUUBI WILL-"

Once again, the skeleton shoved the staff end into Naruto's mouth, effectively shutting the blonde thunderbolt up.

"Geez… if you were gonna make such a drama about it, fine…" the skeleton snapped his fingers… and a white wisp of smoke appeared, seeping into the resting body of the young boy, before crossing his arms. "Okay, no rampaging fox."

"Huh? W-Wha…?" Naruto stared at him for a moment, "What did you just _do_?" and before he forgot, "Dattebayo?"

"Huh? I just put the demon to sleep." The skeleton said, whistling as awkward silence reigned between the two.

"Er… thanks, but," Naruto kept staring at the robed skeleton again, as the time went by, "just who _are _you, dattebayo?"

"_Excuse_ me? After all _this_," he gestured to the black and white world around them with his scythe, "You _still _question my identity? You still doubt my name? Think, Uzumaki Naruto! After all this, you _still _do not know who I am?"

Naruto blinked, "Er… Monkey D. Luffy?" he offered.

The stick went wild on _this _little monkey's ass, no doubt was cast upon that.

Several rather painful knocks by the scythe of the skeleton later, the being had calmed down, before taking a seat (which Naruto had noted, was a foldable one, and had appeared out of nowhere with a snap of the being's fingers).

"I am Death. Or, as you call me, the Shinigami." Death said, sitting across from the chain-bound Naruto, "And I, as you probably know, handle, or _handled_, the transfer of souls between the Afterlife and Reality." He flezed a bit here, "Been doing the job for _God_ knows how long, and recently, I've been… replaced by a new system." The skeleton grimaced, or Naruto thought it did, although he considered it amazing for a skeleton to actually _have _expressions upon it.

"Wait a minute, you're being replaced?" Naruto blinked, eyeing Death as he fiddled with his staff, sitting on the chair.

"Well, not exactly," Death scratched his bald white head, which had now been uncovered from the hood, "It's called a Soul Transportation System. It's basically doing my job, only thing is, it does it _better_." He pointed up in the sky, "The big guy thought I could use a little help, but I'm basically happy with my job, you know? I love doing my bit for the big guy; it's what I was created for. And I honestly _enjoy _sending the wicked and the cruel backing into the walls in Limbo (that was where they were now, or slang for it, it was actually called _Mundos de Pardones_) while they're being dragged up kicking and screaming, I guess the time's just come for a rest, it would seem." Death finished.

Naruto blinked noticeably, "Er… do you think it would be wise to be telling me all this?"

"Yeah, why not?" Death stopped twirling his scythe, "It's not like you'll remember any of this." He stopped the twirling, "Oh, wait… Kyuubi." Death smacked his hand into his face, "His spirit's a part of your spirit. Damn." He paused, "I can't have you being a loon and tell Reality about Afterlife… it'd rock the foundations of human belief…"

"Er… so what're you going to do?" Naruto sweated nervously now, "Can't you just make the Kyuubi shut up?"

He looked at Naruto, with a look that plainly said "It'd be like making you stop eating Ramen for eternity."

"I'm thinking about something, gimme a-" the proverbial lightbulb popped above the head of Death, and he eyed Naruto like a kid who'd found the key to his father's new Mazda RX-8 with Dual Turbo attached. With no seatbelts.

"Um… why are you staring at me like that?" Naruto wou;d back away if he could, but instead, he fell over. Damn the chains. Death approached him, stopping a foot before him and rubbing the chin of his skull thoughtfully, thinking.

"Mediation… it might just work…" Death said to himself, quietly, then adding, "And I can take my whole year off!"

"Um… Mr. Death?" Naruto felt sweat drip down the side of his spirit-face or something, rather. "What are you talk-"

"It's perfect!" Death burst out suddenly, and Naruto jumped. A snap of his fingers came again, and Naruto watched with wonder as the chains that bound Naruto turned into stone, and then crumbled into nothingness. "Kid, you're coming with me right now. We gotta go see Mephisto, and I can finally have my friggin' vacation. Death, you _genius_!"

Naruto fought the urge to bolt away at the very moment, not that the blonde (or bleach white, depending on the point of view) could exactly run away, seeing as this was actually _Death_. So he didn't. He just stood there. Like a dead person.

Pun totally lame and overused.

Another snap of Death's fingers came, and Naruto was suddenly mid-air (much to his fright). In his panic, he began flapping his arms, like he saw the birds do to their wings, just to stay airborne. Death, annoyed by this, snapped his fingers again.

And from ten feet in the air, Uzumaki Naruto fell headfirst onto the ground at the acceleration of gravity, which was 9.8 meters a second squared…

On his jaw.

Ouch.

"Ouch…" the orange-clad soul groaned, as he picked himself up again. Feeling pain was _still _weird, though, even though he was very dead. It was like being his by something, feeling pain for one instant… and then, nothing. Like the pain never came or never reached his destination. "What was that for, Death-san…? Why're you such a meanie?"

Another snap of Death's fingers.

A small, but rather hard and painful-looking brown rock appeared in mid-air… from _nothing_.

And fell on Naruto's head.

"Ow! Hey, what was _that _for, you _jerk_!" the kid had finally found some guts to actually give a brave reply.

"For you being an annoying brat. Listen, kiddo, where _we're_ going right now constitutes the essence of Reality and Life itself. I want you on your _best behaviour_. And _don't open your mouth again_. You sound pretty whiny."

Naruto was about to reply with a rebuttal of his own, when he thought _long and hard_… for two seconds.

And made the best decision in his whole entire life by _shutting up_.

"Nothing else?" no response. Death seemed to be satisfied with this. Naruto was now floating again, when at the corner of his eye socket, the supernatural manifestation noticed Naruto.

The dead one.

Death smacked his face again. He had seemed to be doing that quite a lot, lately.

Naruto realized the problem, and spied his own (dead) body resting upon the dirt, crate of ramen still there.

What a way to go.

"Hm… we can't just leave your body lying around like that…" he tucked a fist beneath his chin, before promptly snapping his fingers again.

The effect was immediate. The Naruto on the ground rose up from its (his?) resting place and stood on his two feet (rigidly, Naruto would note). His movements were very stiff, for someone (or something) operating his body. He then watched with wonder as the wound that split open his head slowly closed, muscle being covered by flesh and brain juice (ew) seeping back in to whence it came from. Once that was over, the other Naruto stood, emotionless and still, before turning a one-hundred and eighty degrees to face Death and Naruto, face expressionless.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" it was on a knee now, head bowed down.

That was a site for sore eyes.

"I need you to replace this kid for a while." Death said, gesturing towards the floating Naruto. The Naruto gave an affirmative nod, like one of those robots he saw back on television back as a kid. "Do whatever you want, just act human. Don't draw any attention." He added further. Another nod. "Eat food, three meals a day. Anything. Go."

An affirmative nod was all that was needed, and the Naruto Replacement was off, leaving the crate of ramen behind.

Naruto slapped his forehead. Leaving a crate of ramen _behind_? That was so… typically _unlike _him! This was _bad_!

But… the question that popped out of the blonde's mouth was… "What did you do to my body, dattebayo?"

"It's called a Soulmunculi." Death replied, playing with the tip of the blade of his scythe, "And _his _name is Brad," he gestured to the Naruto walking away… _without _the crate of ramen, "They're manifestations of pure instinct and logic. In some ways, better than you humans," Naruto huffed slightly, "the problem though, is that Soulmunculi don't have a will of their own, and are dominated by the instincts and memories of the body they inhibit and of course, _my _will. I can create a Soulmunculi in a flash, no problem; I use to use 'em pretty often back in the day when Demons were still roamin'." He gave an odd smile, reminiscing, obviously, "Man, those were good times, Fenrir always _was_ a joker."

Naruto wanted to interrupt, but the wave of Death's scythe cut him off (pun _totally_ intended)/

"All right, now… we're going off, so just watch your step, kid." Death called out as he began to ascend to the sky.

"H-Hey, wh-where are we goin', dattebayo?!" Naruto was now floating too… and resisted flailing his arms again.

He was already dead anyway (or Almost Dead, whatever Death thought was going on). Falling wouldn't hurt.

Death's scythe, however, as he recently discovered, was a pain in the bright reddish pink bottom… DATTEBAYO!

"We're going to go see a good ol' friend of mine." Was Death's reply.

Naruto was about to open his mouth again to ask another question, like, who _was _this Mephisto character, but he was cut short when suddenly, he began accelerating upwards rather fast. And the ground seemed to be getting smaller at a higher rate, and everything was suddenly very much faster around him than it was before. He was dashing at a breakneck speed now, towards the sky.

If he would have guessed his current velocity, it would say that it was pretty much between _Accursedly Fast _and _Damn!_

He felt no wind, no sound or anything… just that he was making a dash towards the wild blue yonder, and straight past clouds at a breakneck speed, while Death was ahead of him, humming an annoyingly catchy tune, as if the black-robed skeleton was used to all this happening all around the 24 hours of the day and 7 days of the week.

"We're here."

At the dound of those words, Uzumaki Naruto halted his movement, and stood still in mid air…

Before falling two feet onto pretty rock-solid ground.

Strange, everything was in good ol' color again. Instead of the plain black and white and shades of grey thing.

Naruto groaned, scratching his forehead. Dead or not, this was a _Hell_ of a ride for him, no quarters given.

He checked his surroundings. He was in a room. A very _white_ room. It was _all white_. It was dome-shaped too, from what he could tell from the interior, and in the middle of his vision, saw 3 doors in a wall; a red one, furthest to the left; a yellow one, right in the middle; on the furthest right, there was a blue one.

The blue one had a "Do Not Enter: Under Repair for Next Millenia" sign hammered onto it.

"That thing's been broken down for _ages_. I wish that they'd just bloody fix the accursed thing." Death ranted, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He looked down at the kneed boy, "Get up, come on, we gotta go see Mikhail…"

Naruto was about to ask who this Mikhail character was, when Death got him on his feet and opened a _new_ door that appeared out of thin air, and was made out of solid gold, despite looking like a regular door. It also, Naruto noticed, had golden grape vines growing upon its hinges.

Death opened the door, revealing nothing but en empty doorframe.

Strange.

"Come on." Death walked right through. Naruto followed, and the surroundings were different. He had entered another room, or so it seemed.

This place looked… _different_. It was like the entrance to Heaven, quite literally. Everything was… fluffy. There were clouds everywhere, and even though it was bright and spacious, Naruto noticed as well that it was the _night _sky above him, with several stars visible, twinkling in the curtain of darkness. His eyes tavelled to his left…

An old man stood there, clad in a a very grey robe, covered with a black cloak. In his hand, he had a quill of white feather, which he used to scribble upon a scroll that was floating in mid-air. His eyes were covered by a set of black sunglasses with golden rims, and he had a long crooked nose and wrinkled pinkish skin, much like the typical old man. He also had a very long beard, white as the surroundings and falling onto his chest. His hair was just as long; frizzy and unkempt, tied in a messy ponytail made up of what Naruto thought to be string. He was around Naruto's height.

"Mikhail!" Death called out, taking several steps towards the man, who jumped, startled by the calling.

"Death?" the man named Mikhail blinked, looking away from his scroll, "What brings you here, chum?"

"I need to get to Mephisto." Were the words he said, "I think I might just take The Almighty up with the vacation."

There was a laugh from the old man, "You? A vacation? Finally decided to slow down, eh?" a chuckle followed his sentence, and then he turned to Naruto, who sweated nervously underneath the gaze, "And who would you be?"

"Um…" Naruto didn't know what so say, so Death cut him off (again, he thought annoyedly).

"Uzumaki Naruto. He's the Demon Bound kid from Konoha. You know, the one in the Elemental Continent, hmm?"

"Oh, which one was sealed inside this kid's body? Youko? Shukaku? Too many of those festering things just roaming the Earth. Just because they're Manifestations doesn't exactly give them a right, you know?" he blabbered. "They don't even pay their _taxes_, Death? How long is this injustice going to go on, hm? I tell you; is it because the live on Earth?"

"I wouldn't know, buddy. The door to Mephisto's place, if you please?" Death was used to his friend blabbering on…

"Oh. Oh, right." He took a chain out from his robe's pocket, which morphed into a key (much to Naruto's amazement).

He then turned the key in the air (strangely). A click was heard.

And all of a sudden a door popped out from the clouds that made up the fluffy ground Naruto was standing on. This door, for all intents and purposes, scared the bejeebies out of the blonde.

It was made of stone. It was also a very scary black. And it was big. Cruel thorns were growing around the doorframe. _Huge _thorns. And they were _ALIVE_. Emphasis put on _dangerously_ ALIVE. They were coiling around the pillars that made the doorframe, and upon the triangular formation at the top of the roughly fifteen feet in height door.

There were words upon it, too. In a deep red pre-Arabia age writing format, in spidery strokes…

_LASCIATE OGNE SPERANZA, VOI CH'INTRATE_

_Abandon all hope, ye who enter here…_

"Thanks, Mikhail." Death said, walking ahead of Naruto, and opening the large stone door with a push of his hand. Naruto looked from Death to the darkness in the opening of the door. Death gestured, "Go on in."

Naruto did so, when all common sense that told him to bolt away didn't respond to the current situation. He entered the doorway, and found himself…

In complete Darkness. There was _nothing_. It was empty.

Suddenly, flames appeared everywhere, consuming his vision and being. Naruto backed away, falling backwards onto his bottom and on something solid. But he was panicking… he was too scared to notice anything. This was _SCARY_!

Black and dark red flames congulated together in one fiery pillar, which burned and burned for around some twenty seconds, before disappearing alrogether, revealing a gigantic figure, which Naruto guessed was three times hi height.

It had green eyes, dripping with nothing but pure power. It's form was covered in red scales, and it's face, although humanoid, sprouted two red horns, like a crown upon the creature. It had pants, that much Naruto could tell, with leather shoes and a chain (strangely), it's nose was slightly pointed (downwards). And by the muscles on it's chest and aems, it was most likely male, despite the rather girly raven locks of hair upon it's head.

It locked eyes with Naruto, eyes burning with contempt.

"_Who dares step foot into the Room of Mephisto, ruler of the Five Circles_?"

/-/-/WITH BRAD/-/-/

Brad was a Soulmunculi. His purpose was to serve his Master, Death, as long as he was indebted in the deity's service. However, having being born only half an hour prior, and with only the memories of this… hew-mann into it's programming being intergrated into it's data unit, it didn't exactly know how to perform to optimum capacity.

This hew-mann's body was strange. Even the Demon within it (Although Master had put it to sleep).

It simply didn't know how to respond to the orders of Death.

_Command: Resume normal human habits and instances._

_Elaboration through junctioned psyche: N/A_

So Brad just walked around (one of his more basic functions), until he came across the Konoha Marketplace. Being in the afternoon, it was very much empty, since all shopping was done during the morning or early hours. Now, he could learn how to adapt to his role here until the Master returned to Unsummon him; here, he would…

"Why, Naruto, it's nice to see you this afternoon."

_Naruto: Name of Inhabited Organism_

_Response to Unit Core: Basic; face subject_

Brad did so, and came face-to-face with the one and only Yuuhi Kurenai, who had armfuls of groceries, and was clad in here usual, rather revealing if one might say so, Ninja gear.

"What brings you here, Naruto? I thought you weren't going to be back for another six months!" she smiled.

Brad said nothing, scanning his memory banks for information on this Unit's Identity with the previous host.

_Unit Identity: Yuuhi Kurenai_

_Clause: Very very sexy piece of ass_

Brad blinked. Kurenai looked at the boy strangely, but still had her smile on. Naruto was pretty loud…

But now he was _very_ quiet…

_Response Options-_

_Alpha (most logical): Initiate Conversation_

_Beta (least logical): Walk Away From Proximity_

_Lambda (Impulse): Hibernation_

_Zulu (Instinct): Mate_

This was _not_ looking good…

"Naruto?" Kurenai questioned, a bead of sweat going down her face as she put an arm on the blank-faced Naruto.

_Action: Physical Contact_

_Response Options:_

_PROCESSING…_

"Are you okay?" Kurenai questioned, "You look very pale…"

_Response Achieved: MATE!_

'Naruto' suddenly, with brutal and animalistic strength, kissed her full on the mouth, much to her shock.

She dropped her groceries on the ground in succession, as the blonde-haired 'Naruto' assaulted and ravaged her lips, kissing her fully, and teasing her with vigor and lust-fillled eyes, searching for her sweet spot, all the while pinning her as she was forced into a dark nearby alley…

/-/-/ONE HOUR LATER/-/-/

Looking at the smiling and… _stained_ and rather… _undressed… _sleeping woman, Brad put on the discarded clothes upon the both of them (and cleaning the… _stains_), before leaving the red-eyed lady, and searched for more… _Normal Human Behaviourial Patterns_.

Normal, indeed.

An hour later, he bumped into Konohamaru's mother…

"Naruto-chan, why, what a surprise to see you!"

_PROCESSING…_

/-/-/-/THE ROOM OF MEPHISTO/-/-/-/

The red demon blinked as he eyed the unconscious boy, foaming at the mouth.

He turned to Death.

"You think I killed him?"

A/N: Please, write constructive and long reviews. I get so many "Good chap, pls update" or "Update" and that's it! Please, constructive criticism is highly desirable if people want good chapters.


End file.
